X-Factor forbidden love story
by DemiFanForLife
Summary: What if Demi Lovato met an girl named Samantha on the X-Factor? Then they become very good friends and then ended up going to an club and getting really drunk? So drunk they ended up having an one night stand? Well they end up together or well they see it was one big mistake? First fanfic ever I hope it's okay.


**_Hi guys this is my first fanfic please go easy on me. Read an review tell me what you think and how I can make my writing better thanks. Now just read an enjoy._**

**Chapter 1: The X-Factor Audition**

**Samantha's point of view.**

My name is Samantha I just turned 18 years old. I'm an lesbian and I just came out to my family. My dad refused to accept me and well we gotten into an really big fight. Then my dad had left my mom and me. We didn't have much money or anything. So I needed to help her mom. But I don't have any skills besides singing. So I signed up for the X-Factor thinking that if I won I could use the prize money to help my mom. Now it was time for my Audition. I walked onto the stage and smiled at the judges Simon Cowell, Kelly Rowland, Paulina Rubio and of course my favourite singer and idol of all time Demi Lovato.

I took an deep breath and talked into the microphone she was holding. "Hi my name is Samantha. I'm going to be singing this song buy Emmelie De Forest called 'Only Teardrops.' The reason why I picked that song was because well my dad mom and I gotten into this really big fight. Then my dad left us. So this song I can relate too."

I started to sing the song.

"_The sky is red tonight_  
_We're on the edge tonight_  
_No shooting star to guide us_

_Eye for an eye_  
_Why tear each other apart?_  
_Please tell me why_  
_Why do we make it so hard?_  
_Look at us now_  
_We only got ourselves to blame_  
_It's such a shame_

_How many times can we win and lose?_  
_How many times can we break the rules?_  
_Between us_  
_Only teardrops_

_How many times do we have to fight?_  
_How many times till we get it right?_  
_Between us_  
_Only teardrops_

_So come and face me now_  
_Here on the stage tonight_  
_Let's leave the past behind us_

_Eye for an eye_  
_Why tear each other apart?_  
_Please tell me why_  
_Why do we make it so hard?_  
_Look at us now_  
_We only got ourselves to blame_  
_It's such a shame_

_Tell me_  
_How many times can we win and lose?_  
_How many times can we break the rules?_  
_Between us_  
_Only teardrops_

_How many times do we have to fight?_  
_How many times till we get it right?_  
_Between us_  
_Only teardrops_

_(Tell me now) _  
_What's gone between us? _  
_Has come between us?_  
_Only teardrops_  
_(Tell me now) _  
_What's gone between us? _  
_Has come between us?_

_How many times can we win and lose?_  
_How many times can we break the rules?_  
_Between us_  
_Only teardrops_

_How many times do we have to fight?_  
_How many times till we get it right?_  
_Between us_  
_Only teardrops_  
_Only teardrops_  
_Oh... only teardrops_  
_Only teardrops_

_How many times can we win and lose?_  
_How many times can we break the rules?_  
_Between us_  
_Only teardrops_

_How many times do we have to fight?_  
_How many times till we get it right?_  
_Between us_  
_Only teardrops_"

After I finshed singing the song I broke down crying.

**Demi's point of view.**

It was the day of the X-Factor Auditions. I was sitting beside my fellow judges Simon, Kelly, and Paulina. I looked up seeing this girl named Samantha walk onto the stage. I thought that she looked pretty young. I listened to her closely. When she started to sing I couldn't help it but I started to cry myself. It reminded me of my dad when he was drunk and all the fights my family gotten into with him. It also reminded me how he passed away. When Samanahta finshed the song I gotten up and walked onto the stage. I waved her over and when Sam walked over to me. I hugged her tightly. I whispered to her. "You been through an lot but don't give up. Stay Strong." I pulled back and wiped away her tears. I whispered to her. "Great job."

I then walked off the stage and sat down beside Simon Kelly and Paulina again. Simon was the first to speak. "Well now I know I am normally the asshole here. But I have to say...that was the best Audition I ever had. You get an yes from me." Kelly and Paulina both give her an "yes" too. I looked into Samantha's eyes and smiled at her. "Your amazing you well come fair in the music world. So welcome to boot camp! You so get an yes from me." I watched Samantha smile brightly back at me. I giggled hearing her say. "Thank you! Thank you!" She then walked off the stage and I sat there watching the rest of the Auditions.


End file.
